Emma
) Boronia, Victoria, Australia |Fallecimiento= |Causa de fallecimiento= |Residencia= Orlando, Florida, Estados Unidos |Universidad= |Ocupación= |Años activo(a)= |Pareja(s)= |Cónyuge(s)= |Hijo(s)= |Familia= |Nombre(s) de ring= Emma Tenille Dashwood Tenille Tayla Tenille Williams Valentine Emmalina |Altura= 5 pies y 5 pulgadas (1.65 m) |Peso= 132 lb (60 kg) |Anunciado(a) desde= Melbourne, Australia |Entrenadores= Lance Storm WWE Performance Center |Debut= 2007 |Retiro= }} Tenille Averil Dashwood (nacida el 1 de marzo de 1989) es una luchadora profesional australiana, quien es mejor conocida por su tiempo en la WWE bajo el nombre de ring Emma. Ella comenzó a entrenar para la lucha libre en Australia cuando tenía 13 años y en el 2008 y 2011 fue a Canadá para entrenar en la Storm Wrestling Academy. Antes de firmar con la WWE, ella luchó en el circuito independiente bajo el nombre de ring Tenille Tayla. Principios de su vida Dashwood nació y creció en Boronia, un suburbio de Melbourne, Victoria. Ella tiene un hermano mayor llamado Jake quien fue que la introdujo a la lucha libre profesional. Ella cita a Stone Cold Steve Austin, Trish Stratus y Lita como sus inspiraciones en la lucha libre. En 2002, a la edad de 13 años, ella se reunió con Stratus durante el tour WWE Global Warning en Melbourne, y Dustin Rhodes en 1997. Carrera como luchadora profesional 'Entrenamiento y debut (2003–2007)' Dashwood se interesó en la lucha libre gracias a su hermano mayor, Jake, cuando ella tenía unos ocho años de edad. Ella se involucró en la escena de la lucha libre en Australia, e hizo algo de entrenamiento a partir de las edades de 13 a 15. En 2005, Dashwood hizo algunas apariciones para la promoción de lucha libre australiana PWA Australia bajo el nombre de ring Valentine. Sin embargo, desde la edad de 16 a 18, Dashwood se limitó a los anuncios en el ring en eventos por una lesión sufrida gravemente en su hombro. En 2008, ella se trasladó a Calgary, Alberta, Canadá por unos meses para entrenar junto con Lance Storm en la Storm Wrestling Academy. A principios del 2011, Tenille regresó a la Storm Wrestling Academy de Lance Storm para continuar con su entrenamiento, durante el cual se convirtió en una de las diez aprendices presentadas en el World of Hurt. 'Circuito Independiente (2008–2011)' Dashwood regresó a Australia en septiembre de 2008 y luchó hasta febrero de 2009 para promociones como Wrestlerock y PWA Queensland. Dashwood luego viajó a los Estados Unidos, y debutó en el ring para la promoción estadounidense femenina Shimmer Women Athletes el 2 de mayo de 2009 durante el Volumen 23 como Tenille Tayla, donde ella perdió ante Amber O'Neal. Durante el Volumen 25, Tenille derrotaría a Jetta del International Home Wrecking Crew, pero fue atacada por el Crew después del combate. Durante el Volumen 26, Tenille perdió ante Rain, otro miembro de Crew. Rain y Jetta derrotaron a Tenille y Jessie McKay en el Volumen 28. Tenille se asoció con McKay nuevamente en el Volumen 36, cuando desafiaron sin éxito a Portia Perez y Nicole Matthews por los Shimmer Tag Team Championship. Dashwood haría su debut en la promoción de lucha libre canadiense Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling (ECCW) el 22 de mayo de 2009 bajo su nombre real. En 2009, Dashwood también luchó para otra promoción canadiense, Prairie Wrestling Alliance, como Tenille Williams. En el combate de debut de Dashwood para la ECCW, ella derrotaría a Nicole Matthews para recibir una oportunidad por el SuperGirls Championship, pero saldría derrotada por la campeona Veronika Vice. El 1 de agosto, Tenille derrotaría a Vice y Matthews en una triple amenaza para ganar su primer título ECCW Supergirls. Al acumular defensas de títulos exitosas en combates individuales en contra de Vice y Matthews, Tenille conservó el campeonato hasta el 27 de noviembre de 2009, cuando ella lo perdió de nuevo ante Vice. Durante un evento de la ECCW el 19 de mayo de 2010, Tenille derrotó a Vice para recapturar el ECCW Women's Championship. Ella lograría varias defensas titulares en contra de Vice, Nicole Matthews, y Lylah Lodge en combates individuales, así como en contra de Matthews y KC Spinelli en una triple amenaza. Dashwood perdería el título ante Matthews en un combate de mesas el 26 de octubre, y también perdería una revancha ante Matthews en diciembre de 2010. Tenille tuvo su último combate en ECCW el 7 de mayo de 2011, donde ella fue derrotada por Matthews. El 9 de julio de 2011, durante un evento de la Melbourne City Wrestling, Tenille tendría su último combate en Australia antes de partir hacía la WWE, y fue derrotada por Shazza McKenzie. 'WWE' 'Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–2012)' thumb|170px|Como parte de su primer personaje favorito de los fans, Emma comenzó a realizar un baile de firma cómica, como se ve aquí En marzo de 2011, Shimmer anunció que Dashwood había firmado un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). En julio de 2011, Dashwood decidió someterse a una cirugía para su hombro, lo que le causó problemas a lo largo de su carrera. En junio de 2012, Dashwood se mudaría hacía Tampa, Florida, y eventualmente se reportó al territorio de desarrollo de la WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). Ella haría su debut en el ring el 1 de agosto durante un evento en vivo, participando en una batalla real. En Agosto de 2012, Dashwood revelaría que su nuevo nombre de ring sería Emma. 'NXT (2012–2014)' Cuando la WWE renombraría la FCW como NXT en agosto de 2012. Emma haría su debut en televisión el 28 de noviembre episodio de NXT, donde ella compitió en contra de Audrey Marie en un esfuerzo fallido. Emma entonces debutaría con un nuevo gimmick de una torpe bailarina el 9 de enero de 2013 episodio de NXT. Desde abril, Emma comenzaría una racha de victorias sobre las favoritas Bayley y Audrey Marie, convirtiéndose en una de las luchadoras más populares de NXT. El 26 de junio episodio de NXT, Emma compitió en el torneo por el NXT Women's Championship para coronar a la campeona inaugural. Ella derrotaría a Aksana en la primera ronda, y Summer Rae en las semifinales el 10 de julio episodio de NXT, antes de ser derrotada por Paige en las finales el 24 de julio episodio de NXT. El 7 de agosto episodio de NXT, Emma ganó una competencía de baile en contra de Summer Rae para conventirse en la contendiente número uno por el NXT Women's Championship, pero sería atacada por Rae e iniciando una rivalidad. En los siguientes meses, Emma haría equipo con Paige en su rivalidad ante Rae y Sasha Banks, colectivamente conocidas como Beautiful Fierce Females (BFFs). El 18 de diciembre episodio de NXT, Emma había sido desafiada por Natalya por la chance de Emma al NXT Women's Championship, que fue impugnado el 1 de enero de 2014 episodio de NXT, donde Emma lograría salir victoriosa. El 27 de febrero durante NXT Arrival, Emma recibió su chance titular ante Paige, sin embargo no tendría éxito en capturar el título. Después de que Paige fuera despojada del título en abril, Emma perdió ante Charlotte en un torneo para determinar a la nueva campeona. El 5 de junio episodio de NXT, Emma y Paige salvaron a Bayley de un ataque de Summer Rae, Sasha Banks, y Charlotte. El 12 de junio, Emma haría equipo con Paige y Bayley para derrotar a BFFs. 'Roster principal (2014–2015)' El 13 de enero de 2014 episodio de Raw, Emma haría su primer aparición en el roster principal cuando WWE reconoció su aparición entre la audiencia en vivo. Emma continuó apareciendo en la multitud de Raw y SmackDown el siguientes mes, con tensiones entre ella y Summer Rae. thumb|left|220px|Emma junto con [[Santino Marella antes de un combate durante Raw en abril de 2014]] El 3 de febrero episodio de Raw, Emma fue invitada a ingresar al ring por Santino Marella para participar bailando en contra de Rae, siendo Emma la victoriosa por el voto de los fans. En los siguientes meses, la rivalidad entre Emma y Rae continuaría, y Emma eventualmente comenzaría a tener relación en pantalla con Marella. Emma y Rae se enfrentaron en un combate el 24 de febrero episodio de Raw, en donde Emma saldría victoriosa. Esto llevo a un combate por equipos mixtos en contra de Rae y Fandango, en donde Emma y Marella resultaron victoriosos. El 25 de marzo episodio de Main Event, Emma haría equipo con Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron y Naomi) y Eva Marie en un esfuerzo fallido ante el equipo de Rae, Alicia Fox, Aksana, Layla y Tamina Snuka. El 27 de marzo episodio de Superstars, Emma derrotaría una vez más a Rae por sumisión. El 6 de abril, Emma haría su debut en WrestleMania, compitiendo durante WrestleMania XXX en el 14-Diva "combate invitacional de Vickie Guerrero" por el Divas Championship, que sería ganado por la campeona defensora AJ Lee. La siguiente noche en Raw, Emma y Marella volverían a derrotar a Rae y Fandango en otro combate por equipos mixtos, con Emma aplicando una sumisión a Rae. En el siguiente episodio de SmackDown, Emma iniciaría una rivalidad con Layla, cuando ella reemplazó a Summer Rae como la compañera de baile y valet de Fandango. Esto llevó a Emma usar el movimiento final de Marella, el Cobra Strike, más tarde doblando el Ven-Emma, para derrotar a Layla el 21 de abril episodio de Raw. En el comienzo de julio, la alianza de Emma con Marella acabaría después de que el había anunciado su retiro legítimo en la competencía en el ring. Durante todo el año, Emma conseguiría una racha de victorias ante las favoritas Cameron y Alicia Fox, pero también perdió ante ella, y las otras favoritas como Nikki Bella, Summer Rae y Paige. En noviembre, durante Survivor Series, Emma sería parte de un combate cuatro contra cuatro a eliminación por equipos, donde ella sería eliminada por Summer Rae antes de que su equipo ganara el combate con un barrido limpio. Cuando ella regresaría a NXT alrededor de 2015, Emma compitió en varios combates en el roster principal, incluyendo una batalla real para determinar a la contendiente por el Divas Championship, la cual sería ganada por Paige. 'Regresó a NXT (2015–2016)' El 28 de enero de 2015 episodio de NXT, Emma anunció que ella regresaría a NXT, afirmando que su permanencia en el roster principal no estaba funcionando. La siguiente semana en NXT, Emma sería derrotada por Carmella en su combate de regreso. En mayo, Emma cambiaría a villana luego de criticar a Bayley en un segmento de bastidores, que provocó un combate entre las dos el 1 de abril episodio de NXT, en el que Emma fue derrotada. Emma continuó con su rivalidad ante Bayley, luego de que ella proporciono una distracción durante el combate de Bayley con Dana Brooke, asegurando la victoria a Brooke y formar una alianza con ella en el proceso. El 6 de mayo episodio de NXT, después de que Emma fuera derrotada por Charlotte y luego atacada por Bayley, un combate por equipos se llevaría a cabo entre Emma y Brooke y Bayley y Charlotte durante NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable, donde Emma y Brooke perdieron. El 27 de mayo episodio de NXT, Emma derrotaría a Bayley, y luego del combate, Emma y Brooke atacaron a Bayley y Charlotte. Emma acabaría su rivalidad con Bayley cuando está última regresaría de una lesión en mitad de julio, y derrotaría a Emma. El 26 de agosto episodio de NXT (el cual fue grabado durante el evento NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn), Emma ganaría un combate fatal de cuatro esquinas en contra de Becky Lynch, Charlotte, y Dana Brooke. En mitad de septiembre, Emma y Brooke estuvieron involucradas en una rivalidad con la recién llegada Asuka, y la confrontaron durante su firma de contrato con William Regal, lo que llevo a un combate entre Brooke y Asuka durante NXT TakeOver: Respect el 7 de octubre, donde Emma fue atacada por Asuka después de intentar interferir. Durante noviembre, Emma comenzó a provocar a Asuka, incluyendo un ataque planeado por Emma y Brooke, que ocurrió el 25 de noviembre episodio de NXT, resultando en un combate entre ella y Asuka durante el evento NXT TakeOver: London el 16 de diciembre, donde Emma sería derrotada, a pesar de la interferencia de Brooke. El 13 de enero de 2016 episodio de NXT, Emma compitió en una batalla real para ser la contendiente número uno, la cual sería ganada por Carmella. El 23 de marzo episodio de NXT, Emma fue derrotada por Asuka en el evento principal, que resultó ser su último combate televisado en NXT. 'Regreso al roster principal (2016–2017)' thumb|220px|Emma (centro), junto con los miembros del [[Team B.A.D.|Team B.A.D. & Blonde, caminando al ring antes de su combate durante el evento WrestleMania 32 en abril de 2016]] El 22 de marzo episodio de Main Event, Emma haría su regreso al roster principal alineándose con Summer Rae para atacar a Alicia Fox y Natalya durante un combate entre Paige y Naomi, distrayendo a Paige, y posteriormente alineándose con Team B.A.D., Lana y Rae, después de un reconciliación entre Lana y Summer. La siguiente semana, en su combate de regreso, Emma derrotaría a Paige el 28 de marzo episodio de Raw, después de ser ayudada por Lana. Tras el combate, ella junto con sus aliadas, atacaron a Brie Bella, Natalya, Alicia Fox y Paige, sin embargo la regresante Eva Marie despejaría el área. Como resultado, un combate por equipos de 10-Divas entre el equipo de Total Divas (Brie, Fox, Natalya, Eva y Paige) y el recién bautizado equipo B.A.D. & Blonde (Naomi, Tamina, Lana, Emma, y Rae) fue anunciado para el pre-show del pago por visión WrestleMania 32. Durante el evento el 3 de abril, ellas fueron derrotadas por el equipo de Total Divas después de que Naomi se rindiera ante Brie Bella. Después de WrestleMania, Emma iniciaría una rivalidad con Becky Lynch, derrotándola en un combate individual el 2 de mayo episodio de Raw. La siguiente semana, Emma y la debutante Dana Brooke asaltaron a Lynch durante un segmento de bastidores. El 16 de mayo, WWE anunció que Emma había sufrido una lesión de espalda durante un evento en vivo lo cual necesitó cirugía, causando que ingresara en un hiatus. El 3 de octubre de 2016 episodio de Raw, se mostraría una viñeta reenvasada, provocando una "transformación de Emma hacía Emmalina". Después de varios vídeos promocionales, se había anunciado que el caracter de Emmalina haría su primera aparición el 12 de diciembre episodio de Raw. Sin embargo, ella no aparecería en ese episodio, con otro vídeo que decía que ella "se estrenaría pronto". Incluso en enero de 2017, Emmalina aún no había aparecido a pesar de las constantes promociones de WWE de su próximo regreso. Alrededor de febrero de 2017, el periodista Dave Meltzer, al describir la situación de Emmalina, escribió que era "una broma y no hay lugar listo para ella". Después de 17 semanas de promoción, el caracter de Emmalina haría su primera aparición el 13 de febrero de 2017 episodio de Raw, solo para prontamente anunciar "el cambio de imagen de Emmalina hacía Emma". Según se informa, el truco de Emmalina se abandonó debido a que los productores de la WWE sintieron que después de los ensayos de Dashwood no se pudo lograr el personaje que iba a ser un retroceso para las favoritas como Sable y The Kat. Emma apareció el 3 de abril episodio de Raw, siguiendo una serie de viñetas promoviendo su regreso como su personaje villano anterior. Ella hizo equipo con Charlotte Flair y Nia Jax en contra de Brooke, Sasha Banks, y Bayley en un esfuerzo fallido. El 7 de mayo, Emma sufriría una lesión en el hombro durante un evento en vivo en Liverpool, Inglaterra. Emma haría su regreso el 12 de junio episodio de Raw en un combate de seis mujeres por equipos, donde ella, Jax, y Alexa Bliss serían derrotadas por Banks, Brooke, y Mickie James. El 4 de septiembre episodio de Raw, Emma haría equipo con para derrotar a Bliss y Banks para ganar puntos para ella y Jax en el combate por el Raw Women's Championship durante No Mercy, su primer combate en un pago por visión desde el Survivor Series del 2014. Durante el evento, ella no lograría salir victoriosa luego de que Bliss cubriera a la regresante Bayley. El 9 de octubre episodio de Raw, después de confrontar al Gerente General Kurt Angle sobre quién enfrentaría a la debutante Asuka durante TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Emma derrotaría a Sasha Banks, Alicia Fox, Bayley y Dana Brooke para ganarse el derecho de enfrentar a Asuka, donde ella perdió a través de la sumisión. Frustrada por su derrota, Emma desafió a Asuka a una revancha. El 23 de octubre episodio de Raw, Emma fue derrotada por Asuka en lo que sería su último combate en la WWE. El 29 de octubre de 2017, WWE anunció que Emma había sido liberada de su contrato con la WWE. Otra media Dashwood apareció regularmente en la serie web de la WWE The JBL and Cole Show, hasta su cancelación en junio de 2015. En septiembre de 2015, Dashwood comenzó un programa de cocina de corta duración en YouTube titulado Taste of Tenille. Emma apareció en cuatro videojuegos de la WWE. Ella haría su debut en un videojuego durante WWE 2K15 como DLC y apareció en WWE 2K16, WWE 2K17 y WWE 2K18. Filmografía 'Televisión' Vida personal El 30 de junio de 2014, Dashwood fue arrestado en Hartford, Connecticut. Ella llegó a los bastidores, pero no apareció en el episodio de Raw que salió al aire en vivo esa noche. La policía la liberó después de que ella accedió a comparecer en el Tribunal Comunitario de Hartford, lo cual hizo el siguiente día el 1 de julio. Según su abogado, ella olvidó pagar por una funda de iPad cuando usaba una máquina de autopago en Walmart. El tribunal le ordenó que realizara un día de servicio comunitario y un curso en línea, después de lo cual se desestimó el cargo. WWE inicialmente liberaría a Dashwood, pero revirtió su decisión horas más tarde. En lucha [[Archivo:WWE_Emma_Lock_(cropped).jpg|thumb|195px|Emma aplicando el Emma Lock en Summer Rae]] [[Archivo:Emma's_Dil-Emma_to_WWE_Summer_Rae.jpg|thumb|195px|Emma aplicando el Dil-Emma en Summer Rae]] *'Movimientos finales' **''Emma Lock'' (Muta lock, precedido por un hair-pull stomp en la espalda del oponente) **Sitout scoop slam piledriver **''VenEmma'' (Right-handed thrust hacia la garganta o la cara del oponente, con theatrics) – 2014; adoptado de Santino Marella *'Movimientos de firma' **Airplane spin **Bodyscissors, a veces precedido por una cobertura **''Dil-Emma'' (Rope hung Boston crab) **Diving crossbody **Double underhook suplex, a veces en el borde del ring **''Emma-mite Sandwich'' / Running crossbody, a un oponente sentado en la esquina **Full nelson **Hair-pull snapmare, a veces se hace repetidamente en sucesión o precedido por un shoot kick a la espalda de un oponente **Low dropkick a la cabeza, lado, sección media, frente o espalda de un oponente inclinado, arrodillado o sentado **Múltiples variaciones de coberturas ***Backslide ***Small package **Repeated shoot kicks to the back of a tree of woe hung opponent **Rope-hung rolling wheel kick **Somersault arm wringer evasion, transitioned into a modified sitting armbar stretch **Short-arm clothesline **Wheelbarrow suplex, sometimes on to the ring apron *'Managers' **Dana Brooke *'Luchadores dirigidos' **Dana Brooke **Carlo Cannon **Dan Myers **Dylan Knight **Santino Marella **Scotty Mac **Stephen James y Foxx *'Apodos' **"The Dancing Queen" *'Temas de entrada' **"Feedback" de Janet Jackson (Circuito independiente) **"#Emmalution" de Brian Randazzo (NXT/WWE; 2013 – 2015) **"Chemical Mind" de Jason Davis (NXT; 27 de mayo de 2015 – 22 de junio de 2015) **"Real Deal" de CFO$ (NXT/WWE; 1 de julio de 2015 – 21 de agosto de 2017) **"All About Me" de CFO$ (4 de septiembre de 2017 – 29 de octubre de 2017) Campeonatos y logros *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **ECCW Women's Supergirls Championship (2 veces) *'Ohio Word Wrestling' **OWW Women's Championship (1 vez) **OWW Women's Tag Teams Championship (1 vez) – con Alicia Raras *'Pro Wrestling Alliance Queensland' **Queen of the Warriors (2009) *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **Ubicada en el No. 31 del top de las mejores 50 luchadoras individuales en el PWI Female 50 en 2013 Leer más */Combates/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *|50px Emma en Twitter (inglés) *|50px Emma en Instagram (inglés) *|50px Canal de Taste of Tenille en YouTube *Perfil de Tenille Dashwood en Internet Mobile Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Emma en WWE.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Emma en The Internet Wrestling Database.com (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Emma en Wrestlingdata.com (inglés) *Perfil de Emma en Pro Wrestling Wiki (inglés) *|50px Perfil de Emma en Cagematch (alemán) *|50px Perfil de Emma en Cagematch (inglés) Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Debuts en 2007 Categoría:Chaos Championship Wrestling Categoría:Professional Wrestling Alliance Categoría:WrestleRock Categoría:PWA Queensland Categoría:Showtime Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Pro Wrestling Eklipse Categoría:Shimmer Women Athletes Categoría:Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling Categoría:National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Steeltown Pro Wrestling Categoría:Wrestling Fan Xperience Categoría:Magnificent Ladies Wrestling Categoría:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Thrash Wrestling Categoría:Prairie Wrestling Alliance Categoría:Melbourne City Wrestling Categoría:WWE Performance Center Categoría:Florida Championship Wrestling Categoría:WWE NXT Categoría:WWE